It's not the End
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Ch 1-Slightly AU Carol trapped in the tombs, collection of oneshots, short stories CARYL
1. Chapter 1

AN: ok I am not sure what this is, just wrote it last night on my phone before bed. I may have an idea how to add one more chapter, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol stood with her back pressed against the wall, eyes closed tightly to the darkness. The inky blackness of the closet felt ominous and suffocating. Oh god, T-Dog, she trembled with repressed tears, he sacrificed himself for her. She panted starting to feel her anxiety escalate. She couldn't breath in here, she needed to breath, a senses of lightheadedness started envelop her no, she would not pass out, she wouldn't. Things could be worse, she thought, she could be by herself.

She opened her eyes to see Daryl standing with his ear pressed to the door, listening intently to the herd in the hallway, their moans echoing of the walls. He looked over at her, his face held a questioning look. He took the two steps needed to bring himself directly in front of. Oh god it was so tiny in here, she wondered how much oxygen this room contained. A closet probably didn't need much ventilation right? Oh god they were going to run out of air she thought gasping suddenly squeezing her eyes shut.

"Hey, breath, come on now Carol" he said softly. Opening her eyes she glanced at him. She'd never seen his eyes look so worried. Her chest ached but she attempted to breath slowly, for him. She closed her eyes again. That was the last he needed to be trapped in this minuscule tiny room with someone who was freaking out. "Carol, open your eyes for me ok?" She nodded and did what he asked

"You need to stay calm ok? You need to breath slowly, we don't know how long this is going to last, if you breath quick like that you're gonna get dehydrated. Ok?" She nodded shakily

Daryl looked at her with a sad smile then said "come here" and drew her into a hug. She knew this was out of his comfort zone, but it was just what she needed, she was deeply touched by the effort he was making. She stood there for a long time, her head on his shoulder, a feeling of peace coming over her, her breathing regulated. "I promise Carol, as soon as I figure things out, I will get you out of here ok?" She nodded

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

She sat on the floor, they had been in here forever.

"Nawwh not forever, maybe a day, tops don't be such a drama queen" he said with a chuckle

She snorted, she hadn't realized she had spoken out loud. He knelt down in front of her, putting his hand on her chin "I'll get you out of here soon Carol, I promise ok?" She nodded as he leaned down and placed a brief kiss to her forehead. Wow talk about venturing outside his comfort zone she thought with a smile. He pressed his forehead to her own and repeated again "I promise"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Carol, open your eyes, come on, open those pretty blue eyes, come on open em baby, please" she cracked her eyes open to look at Daryl. He looked really worried, she wanted to tell him she was okay, but her lips were so dry she couldn't seem to move them. "Carol, you have to hold on a little longer, okay? I promise I will get you out of her. You can't leave me alone, please, I need you okay?" She nodded. His eyes held hers "We have unfinished business between us, you know what I'm talking about Carol, and I'm definitely not finishing it in a shithole of a closet." She nodded, she knew what he meant. Had known for a long time. He placed his hand on her cheek. "My mom used to have this saying when things would go to hell with my old man- everything will be all right in the end, and if it ain't well then it's not the end"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Carol you need to wake up" she opened her eyes she was on the floor slumped against the wall by the door. He was the floor on the other side of her. "I know how I am going to get you out of here now. You need to bang on the door. Come on hit it, I know it's hard, you can do it, I'm so proud of you, you were so strong" she was confused how this would help them, but she trusted him, so she started thumping on the door, every jab of her arm forewords feeling like she had run a marathon. He suddenly turned her chin towards him "it's almost time, thank you, I know you did it for me, it's meant to be in the end" he brushed his lips over hers softly. A light filled the room, and she turned to the door. To find him standing in the open doorway. She smirked slightly as a realization struck her. His hand brushed her chin and then he leaned down and picked her up, starting down the hall

"Ya alright?" He said quietly as he carried her. His voice sounded emotional, choked, like he was holding back tears.

"You kept your promise" she said weakly "you were right, it wasn't the end"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN#2: the quote Everything will be alright in the end, and if it's not, then it's not the end is a quote I have always seen listed as anonymous, I have no idea where it comes from but it's not mine:)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: so I wanted to write the second part to chapter 1 but I just couldn't seem to make it work. I wrote this instead. I think I am going to turn this into a collection of one shots and short stories. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Broken

It was the persistent knocking on her door that woke her. Groaning she grabbed her pillow and put it over her head. "Go away" she called out to whomever had disturbed the first restful sleep Carol had gotten in weeks. The knocking persisted, she rolled over and chose to ignore it. It was probably Rick, wanting help with Judith.

The Grimes family had been reunited today but, after six weeks with herself and Tyreese, Carol assumed the baby was probably having a degree of separation anxiety. She wavered then, thought about getting up but paused, she didn't want Judith upset but no, be a parent Rick, she thought.

Her own reunion with the group had gone much as she had expected, well worse actually. Carol had assumed Rick would backtrack, grateful that she had saved his child, he had. She assumed that Glenn would welcome her back with open arms, and he had for which she had been grateful. Maggie had been distant, Michonne indifferent, Carl's attitude towards her was as though she had never left at all. It was Daryl's reaction that had...hurt. She thought she had guarded her heart better. When Glenn had gleefully brought her, Tyreese and Judith back to the motel the group was using as their current residence after having discovered them on a run, Daryl had looked taken aback to see her initially then, angry he'd stomping off, they had yet to speak one word. That had stung, she assumed of anyone he would have been glad to see her, but she should have seen it coming.

Their friendship had been changing before the fall of the prison, everyday she felt them grow further apart.

She'd first noticed it when he had been hunting the governor with Michonne. Gone for week long periods at a time, when he would return, he seemed to shy away from her presence, spending more and more time with Michonne she'd briefly wondered if they had a non platonic relationship, but the more she watched them she'd quickly changed her mind. There was just no spark between them.

With Rick's vacation from reality the burden of the daily running of the prison had fallen largely on herself and Daryl. The responsibilities had been overwhelming, suffocating her, but Daryl had surprisingly thrived on it. He gained confidence, which she'd been happy to see. The new addition to the group loved him. He had become some kind of rock star to them.

Before Merle's death she had foolishly thought that their own relationship was shifting to something else, she realized that she had feelings for him. She loved him. She had thought he felt the same, Daryl being Daryl she figured she would have to make the first move. She'd been planning on it, then things had changed. She gave him so many chances to prove to her that her first thought had been right, but in the end, she gave up. She was unwilling to put herself in a vulnerable position, to put herself out there when his feelings were unclear. She gave up on him, unwilling to pine away on someone who did not see her worth. It hurt deeply to know how right she had been.

The knocker now sounded as though they were banging with a closed fist. Jesus Christ Rick, she thought, she's not a difficult baby, deal with her on your own.

It had been late when they had returned. They'd eaten and she and Tyreese had been given a room. The group didn't even know what had happened to her and Tyreese on the road. Carol and Tyreese were not even sure what they would tell them.

The knocking persisted she kept her eyes slammed shut. Go away, go away, go away she thought repeatedly.

She suddenly heard the door to Glenn and Maggie's room open and Glenn spoke

" Yo, Woody Wood Pecker, give it a rest, she ain't answering and I don't blame her."

The voice she heard answering was not the one she expected

"Fuck off Glenn, this ain't none a your concern" Daryl responded. Carol sat up and stared at the door. Daryl sounded angry and volatile, Glenn wouldn't know the right way to deal with it. She hesitated, this was unfair, he had his distance why couldn't she have hers? Daryl seemed to stumble a little ( great he must be drinking too)

"Leave her alone Daryl, don't you think you hurt her enough tonight? I thought you guys were friends?" Glenn said

"Man you don't know nothing" Daryl said banging on the door, his voice sounded less angry, more...broken?

He was banging now non stop. Carol pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Might as well get this over with.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: alrighty 2nd part. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Broken ~2~

The door opened so quickly that he literally stumbled forward. His momentum from pounding on the door pulling him forward, as he righted himself in Carol's room.

"Jesus Daryl be quiet before you literally wake the dead"

Two and a half months ago he would have snickered at that. He loved her sense of humour, she was the only person who had ever been able to make laugh, make him smile. He couldn't laugh right now, he was too fucking pissed off.

Before Merle died, he'd been ready, ready to make a change to their relationship, ready to make that next step, he just wasn't sure how to do it. When Merle had died he had thanked his lucky stars he hadn't made a mo e. He wouldn't risk feeling that pain again, he couldn't bear to lose someone he loved again.

He had wanted to try to nip whatever was changing between them in the bud. Stop it before it started. He had been an idiot, can't stop a run away train, but he hadn't seen that then. He thought when he saw the hurt in her eyes that the distance he was putting between them caused it was for the best. He thought the constant ache in his chest would go away, but everyday it got worse. He wanted to reach out to her so badly, he couldn't trust himself to be even around her. He avoided her more and more, watched her from afar. His mind fixated on her afar. He new that gradually day by day, she was giving up on him. He saw it, he could feel it in his bones. It was what he had wanted he reminded himself. He had reminded himself that daily.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or is there something you wanted?" She said in an angry tone.

She eyed him in question "Have you been drinking? Is that what you need to do now to give me a piece of your mind Daryl? To Drink?Why don't you just tell me the truth, tell me you're pissed off at me for what I did? Huh? Tell me what a terrible person I've become, cause it's pretty obvious, just say it!" She yelled.

"Man fuck you Carol, you don't know anything, that ain't why I'm mad" he said lunging forward his finger pointing in her face.

She glared at him evenly "Don't stick your finger in my face, I'm not scared of you, so don't bother trying to intimidate me it won't work. If I was scared of you I wouldn't 't have let you in here. I'm not some eighteen year old kid with rose colored glasses on"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

She laughed sarcastically "Really Daryl? , Glenn told me all about what happened with you and Beth, how the group is looking for her,...she's a kid Daryl, I can't believe you !"

He flushed brightly "what! It wasn't like that! I wanted to look for her just like I would look for anyone else. It was my fault she got taken!" He yelled

Tears filled her eyes as she turned hugging her stomach with one arm, the other hand wiping her eyes "Anyone else but me right?" She said softly

"What, Carol ...no.." He started but she shook her head putting her hand up. The momentary lapse in his anger gone. "Fuck you for judging me anyway you have no idea what we went through, what I went through out there, what we went through..."

"What, tracking down alcohol at country clubs and moonshine stills? Burning down cabins in the woods, wanting to play house at a funeral parlor?" She said quietly

He turned towards the wall her room shared with Glenn and Maggie's and yelled "I think some motherfuckers need to mind their own business or they'll get an arrow to the ass!" In frustration.

"Just go Daryl, I'm not sure why you came here in the first place" she said in a disappointed tone.

"How about I wanted you to explain to me why you did what you did?"

She sighed and started "Daryl when I got to Karen's and David's cell..."

But he interrupted her harshly "I don't give a fuck about Karen and David! You ain't a murderer. I know there was a reason!" He sighed rubbing his hand on his brow, she was momentarily shocked when she saw tears trailing down his face,

"Why didn't you come to me for help? Why didn't you fight Rick? Why didn't you come back sooner? Why'd you leave me alone?"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey guys, hope you are having a great weekend! this will have one more part. If I get a chance I will put part 4 up tonight if not tomorrow. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Broken ~3~

_Why didn't you come to me for help? Why didn't you fight Rick? Why didn't you come back sooner? Why'd you leave me alone_?"

Carol stood staring at him momentarily unable to speak. Her chest heaving. She took a few deep breaths,

"I'm not proud of what I've done Daryl, I,...I wasn't sure you'd be on my side, I wasn't sure I didn't get what I deserved." She said and he closed his eyes and nodded grimacing as though her words caused him physical pain, but she continued " I realized though I had to come back,...for the girls"

"Just the girls?" He whispered

Her words seemed to stick in her throat and she could not reply.

He saw the confusion on her face, and continued on before she could answer"What happen, after the prison?" He asked.

She sat down on the side of the bed with a sigh looking at her hands "I went back to the prison, when I got there it was too late.,...I saw you and Beth run in the woods, and then I aw Tyreese with the three kids, by himself, I knew I needed to follow him, I was scared, I didn't know if Rick told him or not what I had done, but it was pretty obvious he hadn't. I found the girls in the woods with Judith, Ty had run down by the train tracks, hearing screams. He thought it may have been some of our groups. When I found them Lizzie was holding Judith, walkers were near by, and Lizzie had her hand over Judith's mouth. I killed the walkers, and stopped her, she said she was just scared because Judith was making so much noise-...I believed her" she squeezed her eyes together tightly. "We found this little house in a grove of pecan trees, a deer even walked right into the yard...,,,Tyreese and I thought about it too, staying there? For the kids. I caught Lizzie playing tag with a walker in the yard a day later. I killed it and she became hysterical, calling me a murderer. I was concerned but I thought she's just a kid you know? What can she realistically do? The next day the girls were in the yard, watching Judith, Tyreese and I saw the deer again and thought we'd just see if we could get it,we were within earshot just out of view for like 5 minutes. When we came back Lizzie was standing over Mika with a bloody knife, she killed her"

"Jesus Christ" she heard him whisper on a gasp.

"She told us she was going to kill Judith too, I had to ..." She trailed off unable to continue, he realized what she had to do. He was sick and angry at fate, why did it always have to be her? Why couldn't she be happy? He sighed, he should have at least tried to make her happy.

"Afterward I gave Tyreese my gun and confessed, told him to do what he had to, I just didn't care, I had lost everything at that moment, but he forgave me." She said

He felt his anger bubble back up

"You did what with your gun?" He said in a steely looked up in question and he continued."You opting out? You haven't lost everything, you still have me"

She snorted sarcastically "Yeah, that's rich coming from you. You've been pushing me away since Merle died. I didn't talk to you or come to for help cause I didn't know if we were even friends anymore...and no, I'm not opting out, I just needed to tell Tyreese what happened, let him judge me."

He sighed and walked over to her sitting next to her on the bed his leg pressed against hers, his hand reached out hesitatingly and grasped her hand intertwining his fingers with her own and then he spoke

"I'm sorry,... I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I know you wouldn't opt out, you're stronger than me, you're the strongest person I know...I would have looked for you, but gave up, I thought you were dead. It was easy to think that way, because when Merle died, I realized everyone I love always gets taken away from me."

AN: Sorry Affair with a Crossbow:p


	5. Chapter 5

AN: hey guys, sorry, I was late updating this, I have had very rough weekend, but I had a great Mother's Day with my daughters. Happy Mother's Day to all of you. Let me know what you think;) sorry this is so short, I should have just tacked it on to the Last chapter but I was having to much fun being a brazen tease with all the cliffhangers;)

I do not own or profit The Walking Dead

Broken 4

_When Merle died, I realized everyone I love always gets taken away from me._

"Daryl,..." Carol started

"No,...no, I need to say this..., after Woodbury? When I left with Merle, I knew things were different between us, they had been for a long time, probably since I found you in the tombs I knew then we more than friends, I knew I would do anything for you, ...I thought I could leave with Merle, I thought I could walk away, but I couldn't walk away from you. You're the reason I came back." He paused "Things were so fucked up I wanted to wait, to talk to you about it, and then Merle went and got himself killed and I.. " he hesitated.

Carol got up walked to the window turning her back to him, wrapping her arms around herself, "You realized I wasn't worth it?" She asked softly

"What? No! You were always worth it, but I was a coward. I was to scared to try to make things work. I screwed up." He got up and walked up behind her. Slow and unsure he wrapped his arms around her stomach pulling her to him his breath was hot on her neck as he spoke "Please don't tell me it's too late"

She put her hand up to her face wiping her eyes, "I don't know, how do I know you won't change your mind again? When things get difficult, I could never handle that Daryl, I just couldn't handle that. I love you too Daryl, but I would rather be by myself if you're going to walk away when things get rough"

"I never changed my mind ever, not even when I tried to walk away. It's always been you, it always will be " he said and then pressed his face into her neck.

"When the group finds out about everything that I've done they may not want me to stay, I would never want to make you chose between them and me and me" she said attempting to break free of his arms.

"There's no choice, if you leave I'll go with you, I love you, besides don't underestimate them. They just have to remember how much they love you. Fuck, I know Glenn has already, you musta have heard him in the hallway just now." he said as she smirked an nodded. "The rest will come around if you want to stick it out, if not I'll go with you, I'll follow you wherever you want to go"

Turning around in his arms, she looked up at him her gaze intense, she looked so unsure of herself it made his heart ache, hated that he put look in her eyes. He leaned down and slowly brushed his lips over hers, then whispered "Please, don 't tell it's to late."His lips found the spot just below her ear and he bagan a trail down her neck nipping and licking his way toward her collar bone. "I need you Carol"

She pressed her palms to his cheeks and looked at him " It's not to late, no more walking away" she smiled

He smiled "Damn straight" he said backing her up slightly against the was her hands wrapping around his shoulders as he he began to kiss her with more intensity. Groaning he muttered " we gotta take this to my room."

"What? Why? " she questioned looking at her bed.

"Cause I'm sure big mouth next door also has some big ears, I don't want him listening in. This aint no free show" He said shrugging towards Glenn's room wall.

She laughed and grabbed his hand. suddenly her doubts seemed to melt away, "I'll follow you wherever you want to go"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hey guys, not sure about this one let me know what you think:) takes place about one year after Sophia's death.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

"It has been said time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind protecting it's sanity covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens, but it's never gone."

- Rose Kennedy

**Grief**

Daryl watched Carol move throughout the day, head down she soldiered on trying to push through, trying not to let herself remember. She was quiet, still friendly, a smile for all those who needed it, but it was there under the surface. He could feel it, he could feel her pain.

He thought she would bring it up. He waited for it to be dropped all day, he waited for but it never came, he couldn't understand. The group should acknowledge it. Why was she suffering in silence? If anyone deserved to fucking scream out at the top of their lungs, it was her. She deserved that and so much more. He'd done so himself, raged at fate, cursed the unfairness of it all. The loss he had felt made his chest open up in a never ending black hole of grief. It pissed him off,did she think herself that unworthy? Didn't she think her pain mattered? Any fool could see she was suffering, drowning in her grief, but he realized as he watched her talk to Rick, smiling artificially, eyes dead inside; he was the only one who noticed. He'd just got back from a run with Michonne yesterday and he wondered how long that far away look had been in her eyes, but yet no one noticed...assholes.

He knew he was going to stop, going with Michonne for awhile, she needed him. He wanted to give her that. She deserved that, and today off all days he would do anything to make her happy, if happy was not possible at least let her she'd some of her grief.

He knew today was the day, and without speaking to her, he knew she was aware of it as well. He'd been quietly keeping track, 365 days, one full year since the nightmare at the barn. One full year since Carol became his world.

Initially he wasn't sure what had drawn him to her. When they were on the road after the fall of the farm he felt the need to look out for her, keep her safe, but suddenly it became more. He watched her push aside her own needs, to help where others couldn't. She hadn't been able to grieve, or vent so she'd kept quiet, never complaining, walking about as though the day at the barn had been a dream, a fog inducing haze. Anyone else would have broken, but she only got stronger. Suddenly when he was sleeping close by her for warmth, her presence, just wasn't enough -he wanted to wrap his body around her to protect her, and keep her warm. Suddenly when his eyes followed her it wasn't to ensure her safety, it was because he was mesmerized by her eyes, her neck, her waist, her laugh.

Suddenly he knew, he'd fallen face first in love. She wasn't ready for that, he was just starting to see the first signs of life in her eyes. The first signs of renewal.

So he waited, and watched her, for when the time was right. Time had flew by, life had gotten in the way. She'd gotten lost in the tombs and his heart had broken into a million pieces thinking of all the lost opportunities. When he found her time had not been on his side. The fuck up with Woodbury, leaving and then returning with Merle, Merle's death, the governor, Andrea, relocating Woodbury to the prison, all cosmic speed bumps slowing him down, making him wait, making him hesitate. Well no more, he was threw waiting. She needed him today more than ever, and nothing was going to stop him.

This couldn't continue, his own sanity was no so interconnected and woven into her happiness, that the far away look in her eyes was killing him. It was making it feel as though he couldn't breath. He needed to hold her, to let her know she could let go with him, he wouldn't let her fall. He wouldn't let her grief pull her under, suck her into an abyss.

Carol needed him, one year had gone by and he knew she felt the loss as deeply as if it were yesterday, but yet she didn't let it show. She was so strong, but no one could make it on their own.

Knowing Carol was outside, he quietly entered her cell, pulling the line Cherokee rose out of his vest pocket and laying it on her pillow. He spotted a small note pad on her bedside table picking it up he wrote a quick note and lay it next to the Rose, it said

_One year ago today, gone but never forgotten_


	7. Chapter 7

AN: part 2 of previous chapter. This will only be two parts. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

"It has been said time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind protecting it's sanity covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens, but it's never gone."

- Rose Kennedy

Grief 2

One year ago today, gone but never forgotten

He'd watched her all day, she avoided her cell. Anything to avoid being alone, time to think. She filled her day with meaningless time consuming tasks. Not allowing herself any breaks what so ever.

He'd sat in the kitchen cleaning his bow as she puttered about, watching her mindlessly prep and re-prep for the next day, working herself to the bone, her coping mechanism he thought. That had to to stop. She needed to take better care of herself, he scowled at how thin she'd become lately. Well, no more.

He was disappointed in the group, no one had noticed, no one had asked, no one had remembered that today was the day. He remembered, fuck, how could anyone forget that day at the barn? But Carol for all intents and purposes was his. He was more in touch with her, he saw what others didn't. She just didn't know it yet, she was his, he was hers. He wanted to be whatever she needed tonight, if she was ready for that he would tell her.

She was finishing up in the kitchen when Carl came in, watching her as well for a few moments before he walked up to her tapping her on the shoulder she turned with a smile to him. Daryl couldn't hear what Carl was saying, but the look on Carol's face said it all. Raw bubbling pain, rising up to the surface, quickly clamped down, brought under control. Her face brought forth a gentle smile before she hugged Carl, and Daryl saw her eyes closed as she squeezed Carl tightly for a moment then let go, bringing one hand up to the boys cheek before dropping it. Carl turned to go, nodding at Daryl as he passed by, he smiled at him in return. That kid was alright.

She put her rag down, no longer able to pretend the countertop was dirty. With a sigh she turned to make her way to her cell. He followed at a distance. Her shoulders hunched over, her stance defeated. My sweet Carol, he thought with a sigh.

He stopped when she reached her cell, watching as she went in. She noticed it immediately and stopped in her tracks. Walking over to the bed she picked it up in her hand and cradled it to her chest, before she noticed the note. He saw her pick it up, her hand trembling as she read it. He watched her shoulders start to shake and he could not hold himself back anymore.

Walking into her cell she did not seem to even recognize his presence. Standing behind her he turned her towards him. Prying the rose and the note out of her hand then setting them on the table, and then enveloping her in a hug. He was unflinching, her touch was the only one he craved.

He felt her body heave, wracked with sobs, so he held her closer, pressing his cheek to the top of her hair.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there, her wrapped in his arms, her head on his shoulder, but he felt her start to quiet, her body's trembles and shakes dissipate as he rubbed her back soothingly. She looked up at him her eyes such a startling blue at the moment, it made his breath catch in his throat. "Thank You" she said softly. He couldn't have held himself back at that moment if he tried. Leaning down he hesitatingly brushed his lips over hers. Checking her reaction, she didn't pull away, but if possible pulled him closer, throwing herself into the kiss with intensity. He broke away after several more moments gasping for breath he placed both hands on her cheeks before smiling at her softly.

"You're welcome"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: so this is slightly AU~ following Dale's death. Season 2~ I've never written season 2~ before but I wanted to try, I hope it's not too ooc. I'm not sure if this is a one shot or not~ I could probably continue it if you guys wanted. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Moonlight**

_I'm sorry brother_

Brother, what a fucking joke ! Daryl thought as he kicked at the dirt, flinging a spray of pebbles sparking into his campfire. He sure as hell weren't no shinning display of brotherhood. He wasn't even sure why he was staying with these people anymore, he should just take off on his own, they were just dragging him down. There was nothing to stay here for anymore .

Feeling a sudden surge of restless energy he grabbed his bag and started throwing things in halfhazardly, packing up his camp.

"Are you running away?"

Daryl spun around to see Carol at the edge of his camp. Fuck, he hadn't even heard her approach. These people were making him soft, lose his edge.

"What's it too you?" He replied surly.

She cocked her head to the side biting her lip and had a hesitant look on her face before answering softly

"Everything"

Fuck, why did she say things like that to him! It twisted his insides up something awful. When she was looking at him like that, he felt like she could see inside him, see everything he was inside, she wouldn't find much good in him like she seemed to think. He was better on his own, at least he wouldn't have to feel this churning in his gut and guilt every time he looked into those eyes of hers.

"You won't be better off on your own"

Fuck, she reads minds now too? Great he turned his back to her hands stuck firmly in his armpits and responded

"Yeah, why's that? I can handle myself better than all of you"

He heard her make her way around the camp to walk around in front of him face to face, only a few feet away. Fuck don't look at me with those eyes.

She smiled at him looking him in the eyes "I have no doubt that you could survive on your own. You'll probably outlive us all, but being out there on your own? That's not living...I thought about it too, leaving, after the barn." Her voice broke softly "I'm not delusional enough to think I would survive on my own, I thought though I could just walk out into the woods, let the pain just end, run away from it" she paused "But that's not what she would want. I wasn't the best mother in the world, I should have been better, I should have left Ed a long time ago, but this I can do, live not just survive. For her"

He sighed why did she have to look at him like that, tell him these things, he didn't want to feel anything for her, the guilt alone was killing him.

"You couldn't go to her funeral, you can't say her name, that's living? Staying here with these people, strangers, a month ago, that's living?"He said

"Right now, it hurts to breath, let alone say her name, think about her, talk about her, I'm letting a little in at a time. But I feel it, I'm alive" she wiped her eyes and he feel his stomach churn yet again, and she continued "We all used to be strangers, but were not anymore. We need each other. I'm not ashamed to say I need help to survive, I'm a burden, but I'm going to change, I want to do my part of the heavy lifting"

He didn't get it, why was she here, opening herself up to him, trying to get him to stay. Why did she care so much? No one did but Merle.

"What you did tonight? For Dale? That was amazing. I wish was as strong as you are, I'm not there yet, but I want to be. You're a good person Daryl, and I would care if you left. I was wrong when I told you to you that could take your friendship back. It's mine, I'm not giving it back Daryl"

His chest heaved as he held back emotion. He didn't like that she made him feel things, she made him want to be more like the person she saw in him, she made made him want things he couldn't have. Fuck...those eyes. They did things to him, drew him in, made him feel like everything she said was the truth,...dammit made him care about her. He sighed, if he left now, who would look out for her?

"If you leave now, I'll be alone in a group of people." She said

Good Lord how was she doing that! It's like she could read him like a book, see into his mind. Like she understood him. Her eyes were so sad they made his chest ache, he wanted to reach out and...hug her?

He nodded at her "I'll stay"

"You won't regret it, even if you have to put up with Shane" she said with a wink. Her beaming smile lit up her face, he was a little stunned, she was ...beautiful. Not in the skanky way he was used to, but when she smiled like that it made her face seem like it was practically glowing in the moonlight. Glowing in the moonlight? What the fu...

"The moonlight's so pretty tonight" she said softly snapping him out of his thoughts, he eyed her suspiciously. She looked back in confusion "You said the moonlight?" her lips twitched in amusement. Suddenly he felt himself focus on those lips, how they would feel. They looked so soft. She bit her bottom lip like she was holding back a grin. He realized with a start he wanted to kiss her. What the hell was he supposed to do with that?

"Well I should go back, See you in the morning? She said with a bright smile.

He nodded as she turned to go. Placing one hand against the tree, he leaning against it watching as she made her way back safely to the groups camp, before bedding down in his tent. He sighed, he was so screwed, he couldn't leave now even if he wanted to.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: hey guys, Today's been a long bad day:( This is part two of Moonlight, I liked the first one so I wanted to write a little more. I'll probably do one maybe two more for this one. It's a Caryl chapter but Carol's not in it if that makes sense. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Moonlight 2**

_What's it to you?_

_Everything_

The next morning dawned early, but Daryl hadn't slept much anyway, his conversation with Carol kept rolling around in his mind. He'd finally given up on the aspiration of sleep and started to make bolts, but one thing kept bothering him, Why did she care so much? Her cryptic answer last night to his question had haunted his thoughts all night long.

_What's it to you?_

_Everything_

Everything? What the fuck did that mean?Was she grateful because he'd looked for her girl? He snorted not much to be grateful for there. He hadn't been much of a friend either, yelling in her face like he had. She kept coming back though, like he was worth her effort.

_What's it to you?_

_Everything._

Why did that answer bother him so much? He wanted to march over to her tent, right then and there, and demand that she explain what she meant, and that fact right there seemed to bother him the most. Why did he care?

Last night, he'd actually wanted to touch her, and have her touch him back and he didn't want to touch anyone. He'd always been shit faced drunk in the past when Merle would drag him out wanting him to get laid. Booze was the only way he could get past his aversion to touch. But watching her last night, she looked so sad and her skin looked so soft, he had wanted to reach out and trace his fingertips along her neck. He definetly hadn't been drunk, and that fact alone had made him want to turn and run as far away from her as possible.

_What's it to you?_

_Everything._

He couldn't leave though, he knew that without a doubt. He could survive on his own and maybe be better off, but the thought of leaving made his chest ache inside. The thought of waking up everyday and not knowing her fate, filled him with panic, and that pissed him off. He didn't want to care about any of these people, but he found himself wanting to make a go of it with the group. He wanted to try for her, he just wasn't sure why.

"You look like your contemplating the fate of the world."

He glanced over his shoulder to find Andrea, obviously smug that she had snuck up on him. Fuck these people really were making him soft.

"Not to damn much to contemplate" he grumbled working on his bolts.

"Hershel wants us to move in the house, well all of us but Shane, I don 't know what's gonna happen there."

Pfft, he thought who gives a fuck about Shane.

"I think it would be good for the group if you came in the house too."

He was about to say he didn't give a fuck about what the group would want when she spoke the magic words reminding him of his earlier promise.

"I think that it would be good for Carol if you came into the house, stop her from worrying about you so much."

His heart did a funny flip flop at the thought of Carol worrying about him. Well fuck...don't ask, don't ask, he thought but he opened his mouth and shoved his foot right in anyway.

"Where's Carol?" He said

He saw Andrea quirk her brow at his question the bite her lip to hold back a grin as he flushed in embarrassment.

"Carol's still sleeping, I had to wake her up a couple of times last night...nightmares" Andrea said sadly

Fuck, now he was going to worry about Carol not getting enough sleep too. Thanks a lot Andrea he thought. Suddenly an image popped in his mind of him lying with Carol her back pressed to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her as he held her, comforting her threw her nightmares. No, he thought stamping that thought down, that ain't happening. He was glad though she had Andrea, he hadn't known she was having nightmares, but he could only imagine what they were about. He wouldn't want her to be alone.

Andrea looked thoughtful for a moment then asked "I wanted to ask your help with something?"

He nodded so she continued "Maggie took me and Glenn to a spot that would be perfect, perfect for Dale...he would love it" she paused

"So what's the problem?" He asked

"We have to clear a small herd, nothing to bad maybe fifteen or so, I thought if a big enough group went..." She stopped as Daryl jumped up and brushed himself off, grabbing his crossbow and slinging it over his shoulder and said

"Well come on, now seems as good of a time as any"


	10. Chapter 10

AN: hey guys, sorry for the lateness of this. I am not feeling 100% and have to work this weekend. I am off all next week so I should update alot. This will have one more chapter and I am going try and follow the story, I'm not sure if the herd at the farm took place the night of Dale's funeral or the next. In my story it 'so the night after. This is a little short butLet me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Moonlight 3

He was surprised that she came to Dale's funeral. He thought it all might have been to much for her, but when they had loaded up in the trucks to head out to the spot Andrea had picked out, she had appeared quietly, chiming in that she was ready to go. The group had given her uncertain looks, like they were expecting her to fall apart. Daryl knew better. She was strong, if she couldn't handle the funeral she wouldn't be going. She wouldn't make today about her. He'd watched her throughout the graveside service though. Riveted by her face, she was so expressive. At times he could see the emotion overwhelm her and then she would bite her lip, and compose herself. Daryl hated that her eyes were so sad.

He wished for the millionth time he could have brought Sophia back to her, if he was truly honest with himself he knew that he would probably do anything to take that faraway sad look out of her eyes. She had wormed her way in, and he wasn't sure how she did it. She was under his skin and he didn't know if he liked it or not. He had wanted to reach out and hold her hand at the funeral, it scared him just how much he was starting to care.

The funeral had felt like it had been over before it began, he'd spent so much time staring at her in contemplation. It didn't matter, he'd already said his goodbyes to Dale.

The rest of the day the mood had been somber. Upon returning to the farm Daryl had watched as Carol had made her way to Sophia's grave. To his knowledge that was the first time she had been there. She sat on the ground next to the grave, he could see her lips moving as though she speaking. His heart ached at the sight. He watched for a long time, until she was through speaking simply sitting staring at the grave. He patted his pocket thinking of the rose he'd picked earlier to place on Sophia 'a grave, walking over to Carol, he handed it to her silently, she'd smiled at him in thanks as he reached out his hand instinctively to help her up. He startled when he realized, he hadn't flinched at the thought of touching her at all.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxzXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx

That night he had sat at his campfire enjoying his solitude for the last night. They were moving into the farmhouse tomorrow. He wanted to stay out in a tent, hell he could move it closer to the house, but he knew without a doubt Andrea was right. If he stayed outside Carol would worry. The thought of her worrying about him did a funny thing to his heart. No one in his life had ever worried about him. Not even Merle.

He heard her approach this time, although her soft footsteps barely made a sound as she padded across the field.

"You shouldn't come out here by yourself" he said quietly

She smiled in greeting "Rick's on watch, he said he would watch me until I made it here safely." He was relieved she was not being slack about her safety.

He was sitting with his back to a log, legs crossed in front if him, she gestured to the spot next to him

"May I?" When he nodded she sat down.

She was silent for a long time, as she stared into the fire, he marveled at the fact her leg was pressed against his own and he had no desire to move it at all.

He thought she would speak and the fact that she wasn't was starting to perplex him. Why would she come over her of it wasn't to tell him something? He was about to ask her just that when he noticed her head start to slump as she fell asleep, and her head gently landed on his shoulder fast asleep. He hesitatingly raised his arm wrapped it around her shoulders. He stayed like that most of the night watching her while she slept.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: hello you guys! Sorry it took a bit to update this, I got a bit consumed with my other Caryl story **In the Dark of Night**. I'm glad you guys liked my first foray into season 2, I was mainly just trying to get a feel for season 2 hence the fact there was no real plot to Moonlight, just following the story as best I could with maybe an AU moment at the end. The next chapter will be a new story. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

_Chapter 11_

**Moonlight 4**

The barn was burning, he watched it burn with almost hypnotized eyes, remembering fires from long ago. He was glad to see the mother fucker burn though, like it could somehow cleanse the earth of one of the worst memories he'd had in recent history, cleanse it from his fucking soul. He wished it was that easy, wished that with those blackened embers his mind would be free of that day, never to think of that little face, with dead eyes coming out those doors, her mothers agonizing screams. He wished he could forget holding Carol back as she tried to get to her girl.

He wasn't sure why he had held onto Carol for so long, he'd never felt the urge to offer comfort to anyone, he was sure he could have turned her toward the arms of Andrea, but he knew for a fact, he wanted to be the one to comfort her as long as he could.

The geeks were starting to make their way towards him, he really should head to the highway. They didn't have a meet up point but that seemed as logical of a choice as any. Leaving was no longer an option, he couldn't leave Carol, and the rest were growing on him. He still felt guilt about the fact he was becoming friends with Rick, he could picture all the kinds of problems Merle would have with that, but he'd come to a hard realization. Merle had left him. He could have made his way back to the quarry, fuck he could have not gone on the run stoned out if his mind. Either way Merle walked away, he was sick of that shit, he had no desire to tow Merle's bullshit line, in hopes of of one day seeing him again.

He heard it suddenly amidst the moan and groans, the cackles and pops of the fire. Carol, yelling for help. What the fuck! She was supposed to be gone already. He heard her again, no mistaking it, she was pleading for help. He started his bike and made his way back down the lane towards her, when his stomach plummeted at the sight of her running from a small group of geeks. Obviously fighting a losing battle against her fatigue, ready to give up. He saw the moment she saw and heard the bike and how her pace picked up. He stopped a short distance away to give himself room to cover her with his bow, but he didn't need it. His voice caught in his throat as he realized just how close this really had been and he called

"Come on, ain't got all day"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx

They rode for awhile, continuously being turned and redirected as he tried to find the clearest path to the highway. She didn't complain or make a sound, but as she held onto him he could feel that she was wracked with shivers. They had a couple of hours before the sun would rise, it was dangerous to be out here in the dark. He saw an old shed up ahead, and he stopped, jumped off the bike clearing the small interior quickly. The door was just wide enough to pull the bike in which is what he did as she watched then followed him in.

He sat back down on the bike when it was positioned beckoning to her without speaking. She walked over to him in confusion a questioning look on her face as he turned her so she was standing in the v of his legs with her back to him. He pulled the collar of her shirt down at her neck with trembling hands, examining her skin for any bites or scratches. Trailing his hands down he checked both her hands as he asked his voice croaking

"Ya bit? Scratched?"

"No" she said softly and he stopped pressing his forehead to her shoulder blades from behind, he allowed himself a moment of weakness as he wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her to him, her back flush to his front.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He knew the when the group broke apart heading for the cars, she was unsure what to do. He saw her quick glance towards him and then the cars,mentally performing a head count.

They'd made their way to the highway after he'd caught sight of the erratic tail lights of the Hyundai. Glen and Maggie had waved to them obviously excited to see survivors and he'd stopped long enough only to tell them they should head back towards the spot of the traffic snarl on the highway. They had ironically come full circle, back to where they had started.

He'd felt her hands tighten in reflex when they'd past the car with the message to Sophia. He saw how she avoided at all costs looking at the spot where Sophia went over the guardrail, and his heart filled with pride. She was trying, trying to be strong, and he needed her to be. He realized in the shed with his arms around her and his forehead pressed to her back, he needed her. He wasn't ready to explore that feeling any further than that, but he needed her, so he was going to damn well make sure she stayed alive. Huffing at her indecision he called out

"You coming or what?" he asked

Walking over towards him she stopped "Are you sure? I know you don't like.." She stopped biting her lip, still a little unsure of herself. She reminded him of a late blooming flower starting to peak open and search for the sun.

"Just don't squeeze the stuffing out of me, I ain't no teddy bear" he said with a grin.

She nodded in mock seriousness "Got it, not a teddy bear" she said getting on behind him "We better get a move on Winnie" he turned to look at her with his brow quirked

"Winnie?"

"Yeah Winnie the Pooh, you'll never live that teddy bear thing down... , oh my god forget Winnie you're much more of a Pookie, Garfield's teddy bear, yes Pookie it is!"

"Stop"


End file.
